Report 836
Report #836 Skillset: Minstrelry Skill: ShotNote Org: Minstrels Status: Completed May 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Targetted song powers set in any stanza lower than High creates a problem for the bard because of quite a few reasons. Foremost of all is the prep time which accompanies a bardic burst offense - namely, that to reset the offense back to the stanza where the attack begins should it fail requires playing through the current song and forward to the beginning again. This requires nine separate balances (27 seconds typically), and Encore reliance isn't healthy for the power-intensive bard who consistently drops 3p and 2p for pfifth and powerspikes alone. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Set both Minstrelry's ShotNote and Loralaria's FleckedFortissimo to the High stanza rather than their current Mid level placement. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Have targetted powers imbued in a song activate on a targetted refrain, provided that the song is currently at or above the stanza number the song power is imbued at. Lower level songs prioritize over higher level ones, so you don't see people hitting with both a Mid and High stanza targetted power at the same time. (Ie. if my song is at the 9th stanza and I imbue ShotNote to the 5th and refrain at a target, my song would hit with ShotNote even though I'm on the 9th stanza. If I mess up and imbue ShotNote and Rave to the song, ShotNote would take priority over Rave so only the lower stanza affects a target.) 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Player Comments: ---on 5/6 @ 05:21 writes: Supported - Solution 1. ---on 5/6 @ 13:08 writes: Solution 1 supported here, mainly for the sake of consistency. All other similar bard specific power effects are high stanza. (PrincessFarewell, CrowCaw, QueensLament, etc) - As for solution 3, there is already precedence for this. (Starhymn GuardianAngel/AvengingAngel) - Whilst I would seek to retain some individuality, maybe something similar could work for you. Regardless, solution 3 is a huge ask and is definitely warranting of its own report. ---on 5/6 @ 13:12 writes: Sorry, forgot to add. I would seek that there be a delay on this effect to disallow spamming of it. (Constant refraining on this effect could turn out very bad, very quickly and is probably the reason there is currently a mid-stanza effect restriction in place.) ---on 5/6 @ 21:26 writes: Solution 1 is fine. I think shotnote/fortissimo already costs quite a bit, so it already can't be spammed much because of this ---on 5/6 @ 22:10 writes: Problems about spamming ShotNote and FleckedFortissimo shouldn't arise because, as was mentioned, of the power cost associated with both abilities (5p and 3p respectively). ShotNote even goes further with a mechanical limitation preventing the ability from pushing someone too far into drunkenness, and stun immunity already exists to rein in the effects of FleckedFortissimo. Of the report as a whole, solution 1 is my personal choice. ---on 5/7 @ 04:26 writes: Yeah, that's a fair comment. I do very much like your suggestion of giving bards a stanza retreat option, mind. (As per solution 3.) - We should look more into this very soon, I think. ---on 5/10 @ 05:48 writes: I note that Solution 3 is now finalised as report 793 effectively, and might be able to be dropped from this one. ---on 5/11 @ 23:34 writes: Solution 3 phased out per the efforts to make it its own report. Since no other solution to address the problem immediately comes to mind, I'll leave the third slot blank as I finalize. Maybe other comments might generate ideas in the future, but I think either of the above now answers the problem nicely. ---on 5/13 @ 04:48 writes: Solution 1 supported. ---on 5/14 @ 23:41 writes: Solution 1 fixes the problem nicely. ---on 5/15 @ 20:00 writes: Yeah, I would like Fleckedfortissimo to be high stanza please. Solution 1. It needs other help, but this would be a better starting point. ---on 5/15 @ 20:45 writes: To clarify, if 857 is rejected, I support this report for FleckedFortissimo. I support Solution 1 for ShotNote either way. ---on 5/16 @ 21:11 writes: Solution 1 supported. I think I'm probably against Solution 2, because of the potential headache for bards forgetting to shift out mid stanza songs when they want to hit with a higher stanza song. ---on 5/16 @ 21:40 writes: Now that the Symphonium envoy got her report in, I'll support Solution 1 for ShotNote, and Sol 1 for FleckedFortissimo if report 857 is rejected. ---on 5/19 @ 23:17 writes: Ditto what Shedrin said for me. Supported.